Flora and Fawning
by Quatre-sama
Summary: Ever wonder about Quatre's relationship with his gundam? *snicker* Read this and find out! co-written with AstroKender


This fic was co-written with my wonderful online friend, AstroKender. Please send any feedback to her as well as to me. (AstroKender@aol.com) It was written as part of a contest—our ML was having a theme month, and this particular month (Feb. 2001) was 'masturbation.' So—there's your warning. *wink*  
Other warnings: Be prepared for slight squickage, some m/m thoughts, and a side of Quatre you've only had glimpses of before.   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Bandai—Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. All rights are theirs.   
  
// - denotes character thoughts  
  
"Are you... are you telling me to get off? Thank you, my Sandrock."  
--Quatre, (paraphrased for my convenience), episode 18  
   
  
FLORA AND FAWNING: PART ONE  
by Quatre-sama  
  
"Congratulations, Master Quatre!" Auda cried over the com link.  
  
"It was an easy victory!"  Abdul's exuberance was clear.  "Should we head back to the base now?"  
  
"No."  Quatre's voice was soft and calm.  "We wouldn't reach home until after dawn, and would have to head out as soon as we got there. Let's just camp here for the night and see what our next mission will be, all right?"  
  
His orders were greeted with forty affirmative shouts.  For the hundredth time that day, Quatre realized just how lucky he was to have such a great group of men willing to back him up.   
  
They all began to exit their mobile suits, dropping to the meadow in order to set up camp.  They were efficient men--just what Quatre needed in this war.  
  
He pushed his goggles onto his forehead and peered at the screen closely.  //What kind of flowers are those in the field?//  Pressing a button, he zoomed in on the image.  It wasn't a blossom he'd ever seen before; some never really adapted to life in the colonies.  
  
Moving the fine motor controls carefully, he moved Sandrock into a squatting position, leaning over to pick a flower.  It was a crazy thing to do--even if his gundam could balance itself in a precarious position, what were the odds that he wouldn't kill the plant?  
  
//I'll just scoop up the dirt and grass with it,// Quatre thought rashly.  //I want to see this flower.//  He kept leaning, but Sandrock was on the verge of toppling.  He backed up, trying to right himself, but the movement was too quick and the mobile suit ended up on the ground, sitting in the field of flowers.  
  
The Maguanacs let out hoots and roars of laughter; Quatre felt his cheeks flush.  He'd never hear the end of this.  Even if they didn't know he'd been trying to get a flower, they'd certainly mock him for making his gundam pose like it was lounging in a meadow.  
  
He grimaced wryly and turned off the video and audio links in the cockpit.  He'd just have to wait a bit until the men got back to their work.  
  
Removing his shoulder harness gently, he examined the condition of the cockpit.  It was a new gundam--in mint condition.  He ran his hands over the controls, the blank screens.  They were cool to the touch, despite the long day of battle.  
  
"You're my Sandrock," he whispered, his mouth twisting into a shy smile.  "We'll always fight together."  
  
He flushed slightly, embarrassed to catch himself speaking aloud to his mobile suit.  But he'd always felt a strange closeness to Sandrock.  Ever since the first day he'd seen the gundam, he knew it was special, and it would change his life forever.  
  
//Allah, it's getting hot in here,// Quatre though.  He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt.  As he let his hand slide back down to his lap, a thought crossed his mind.  //I can always say I was running a cockpit maintenance test if they ever ask what took me so long.//  
  
With a reckless grin, Quatre unbuttoned and unzipped his khaki pants, slipping one hand over his rapidly hardening penis.  He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut as he lightly rubbed against himself.  As he grew even harder, he freed himself from the constraint of his cotton boxers.  He wrapped one hand around his erection and threw his head back, a thin whimper escaping his lips as he pumped his hand slowly.  
  
His mind was whirling; he couldn't remember it feeling so good before.  Images flitted through his mind—pretty girls from his childhood, Rashid's impressive physique, Abdul's tan and chiseled face.  But his thoughts always came back to Sandrock, heightening the sensations in his body.  The metallic scent of the control panel assaulted him with each gasp.  
  
He quickened the pace as he thought about his gundam.  With his free hand he touched the smooth leather chair, the hard controls--everything around him--enjoying the smooth, cool textures. He loved Sandrock.  It was more than just a weapon of war, a utensil to bring about peace.  It was so strong, powerful--everything that Quatre couldn't find within himself.  He wet his dry lips as his body tensed.  Never before had he been able to drive himself to such dizzying heights in this manner.    
  
"We'll always be together, right Sandrock?" he asked hoarsely as his body jerked.  He came with a gasp and collapsed against the back of his seat.  
  
His ragged breath gradually grew calm, and he opened his eyes to gaze lovingly at the gundam surrounding him. //You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,// he thought, lovingly touching the interior walls of the cockpit.    
  
He pulled out an old rag to clean off the screens and controls, as well as himself.  With a contented sigh, he readjusted himself and fixed his clothing.  Once everything was in shape again, he decided to head on out.  
  
"So, Master Quatre," Ahmed called, "you finally decided to come out of there after all!  What was taking you so long?"  
  
Abdul pointed to the rag that was still in Quatre's hands.  "You know him--he's making sure his gundam's still in perfect condition.  He was probably in there polishing every surface, so it looked as good as new!"  
  
Rashid stepped out of a newly erected tent, smiling warmly at Quatre. "That was an excellent battle, Master Quatre.  You did well."  He clamped one hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing affectionately.  
  
Quatre blushed.  "Well," he said, glancing back at his gundam, which was rapidly being covered with flamingos.  "I didn't do it alone.  My  
gundam helped me."  
  
FLORA AND FAWNING: PART TWO  
by AstroKender  
  
It was later that night and the blonde was tossing and turning in his bedroll, unable to sleep. Something just didn't feel right. Raising up on his elbows, Quatre carefully parted the opening of his tent, and gasped.  
  
Sandrock looked surreal in the moonlight. Its metallic surface glistened with dew as it reclined in the pose it fell into earlier. There was no trace of flamingos now, just his Sandrock, staring nobly across his new domain.  
  
Looking around carefully, making sure the Maguanacs were all sleeping or otherwise occupied, the Arab slipped from his tent. The wet grass tickled his feet as he ran and the blonde couldn't help but giggle. He had never felt so free and innocent.   
  
Reaching his destination, he leaned against his partner, gasping for air. Sandrock's metal was cool from the night air, but Quatre could feel it warming up, just for him.  
  
"It's not too late for a diagnostics check, eh, Sandrock?" Quatre whispered to the Goliath. The blonde almost swore that the gundam's eyes flashed in response.   
  
Smiling, he carefully made his way up Sandrock's slick surface and into the cockpit. The hatch opened with a hiss and Quatre gasped. Sitting innocently on his seat was the flower he had been trying to pick earlier, surrounded by a small mound of dirt and grass.  
  
Quatre felt his eyes fill with tears of happiness. "Oh, thank you, my  
  
Sandrock. It's beautiful."  
  
Carefully sitting so as to not crush his gift, the blonde slowly powered Sandrock up. Lights flickered to life all around him and a comforting hum vibrated through his entire being. Still smiling, Quatre scanned the system's stats.  
  
"Uh-oh, Sandrock. It seems you've had a slight pressure build up from earlier today." Quatre blushed when he thought of his own pressure release. "It looks like there is a valve in your left leg where I can release the excess pressure. I'll have you good as new in no time."   
  
Climbing out of the hatch, he gracefully crawled back down to the ground. Making his way to the inner thigh of Sandrock's left leg he paused.  
  
"Now… It should be somewhere--Aha!" Locating the valve, he rolled up his sleeves and set to work.  
  
After about five minutes of pushing and pulling, he paused to wipe the sweat off his brow. "Gosh, this is harder than I thought. Maybe I should get one of the Maguanacs to do it tomorrow…" He sighed. "No. You're my responsibility. I can do this alone."  
  
His eyes shone with determination as he attacked the valve with a vengeance, heedless of the grease that was now coating his face and arms. With a final tug, the valve was released.  
  
Quatre jumped back in shock as water suddenly burst out from a second valve above him. Laughing, he let the cool liquid was over him, soaking him to the skin. Soon, the spurts of water slowed to a trickle and the Arab stood proudly, absently licking the slightly metallic tasting liquid from his lips.  
  
"We did it Sandrock. We did it together."   
  
The gundam seemed to hum in approval as the blond slowly made his way back to the cockpit. Taking off his shirt, he carefully wrung it out   
before putting it back on. He then gently moved the small flower out of his seat and sat back with a sigh. His efforts had really exhausted him.  
  
With Sandrock humming soothingly, the blonde slowly drifted off to sleep, a contented smile gracing his lips.  
   
owari 


End file.
